The Maverick Destroyers
by Decimus Ryuujin
Summary: A fic about an Elite group of Androids created to be the best of the best


Megaman X  
The Maverick Destroyers  
  
  
20XX..... a desolate time, where nothing ever seems to be peaceful at all. Manmade machines, known as Reploids, do most of mans work, they are otamatons made to experince and feel emotions. However nothing goes as expected, and these seemingly miracles, turned into a sureal nightmare. A scientist named Dr. Albert Wiley, worked with one brillant man named Dr. Thomas Light. Together they planned, designed, and created these reploids, as tools to aid humanity. However Dr. Wiley's thoughts and purposes for the project became perverse, and on one night, Wiley broke into the lab late at night and stole the proto-type android named Protoman. Unlike the other reploids, Protoman was not a completly synthetic lifeform. Protoman was made from a human base, and he still contains some of the base as well. This gave Wiley an Extreme advantage, and he soon perverted the mind of Protoman to help him do his dirty work. Dr. Light immediatly began work to recreate protoman, so that if Wiley did in fact try something rash, he could be stopped. Light had to create the design from what he had in his head, since Wiley had made sure to delete all files and anything else on Protoman, off the face of the planet. The final result came out as a young boy in blue titanium armor. Light called him Rock. Rock was to be the planets greatest champion against the evil of Dr. Wiley and his armies of Reploids. And Rock was in fact that. Many many years, perhaps even decades passed. Rock, or Rockman as he was more commanly known, fought Wiley and thwarted his every plan, be it with his trusty Robo-Dog Rush, his mysterious Brother, or even one of his most deadly enemies, Rockman prevailed. Of course there came a point where Dr. Light passed away, but before he did, the world had actually been at peace. Wiley seemed to have gone dormat, the Reploid attacks ceased, Rockman's mission seemed to be finaly complete. In his final days, Dr. Light began to upgrade Rockman, make him more powerful, and he did this in case in the future, Rockman was needed once again. Once Light Finished his tinkerings, Rockman was placed in a capsule and buried far beneath the earth. Dr. Light then passed on, with hopes that Rockman would not have to be woken, or that he would not have to be a weapon again......   
21XX... the human race is dwindling due to the increased Reploid attacks, and unlike those in the past, these reploids are far more superior and deadly. An Elite force of Androids and Reploids was established, they became known as the Irregular Ryoushi. This Elite force was lead by a highly skilled and intelligent android who went by the name of Zero. Zero's past was shrouded in mystery, almost nothing was known about him. Zero had taken the place of the Irregular Ryoushi's last leader, Sigma. Sigma had fallen prey to the powerful Maverick Virus. This virus caused regular Reploids or Androids to go insane and kills humans. It was not known how Sigma came in contact with this virus, some say that it was because of Zero, but none were sure. Now Sigma became the leader of the Maverick Revolution. The Irregular Ryoushi needed more units, but it seems as just as one Reploid was made, it was turned Maverick. At one point a scientist named Dr. Kain, came upon soemthing interesting. It took several weeks to find this opbject that had appeared on his scanner just a few days before. The object was finally reached, and the dirt and derbis cleared from what seemed to be a capsule. Dr. Kain was excited and had the capsule brought to his lab immediatly. Dr. Kain worked on the capsule, and opened it. Just as he did a moniter flashed on and a siren went off in the seemingly empty capsule. Dr. Kain read the warning, it spoke of some android and how it was to sleep for a certain amount of time or else it's systems would become unstable. Dr. Kain was intrigued, yet he saw nothing else in the capsule. However there was a timer on the moniter and just as Dr. Kain noticed it, the timer reached Zero and the siren ceased as well as the warning. A hidden door slid open, revealing a cloud of dust at first. Dr. Kain looked in further to find something amazing, an actual living and working android, or more accuratly, he found Rockman X. Dr. Kain worked on Rockman, clearing out all of his parts basicly, making sure he was in working order, and gave him new armor, and a new buster as well. Rockman X was soon made part of the Irregular Ryoushi to help fight against Sigma. With the Aid of Zero, Rockman X defeated Sigma and his army of Mavericks, however that was not the end. Many more battles ensued, pitting the Ryoushi's against the Mavericks, and even Rockman X against Zero. Later in history a force known as Repliforce was started. Their major function was to get rid of the humans so that they could create a Utopia for Reploids. Zero and Rockman didn't stand for this at all. But of course, Sigma had orchestrated the entire thing. Because of Sigma's evil Zero was forced to kill the one he cared about, Iris. She was the sister of the Colonel of Repliforce. In the end Iris chose to defend her brother rather then fight beside Zero, and her choice costed her her own life. Sigma of course was defeated by the duo, perhaps for the last time. Repliforce was now gone, the humans were able to remain, but scattered forces of Reploids, still dreaming of that grand utopia fled and began to think how they could make this come true. The Irregular Ryoushi went into a sort of inactivity for some time. And all seemed to finally, for once, return to peace.   
Far off, in a remote island in southeast Asia, a research facility was constructed to research new types of uses for Reploids and Androids, The Facility was widely respected among scientists and the ones who worked there where thought to be some of the most brilliant minds ever to grace the planet. The ideas they had were simply spectacular, and they had even created something that would eliminate the Maverick Virus forever. The Scientist who came up with the idea was Dr. Gendo Ishida. Once the public caught wind of his discovery there was mush rejoicing, However the remaining Mavericks left in the world were enraged and wanted nothing more then to annihilate Dr. Ishida. September 2, 21XX, Dr. Gendo Ishida had finally constructed his device. It was to be worn by a Maverick Hunter as a new Buster. The Weapon was nicknamed the "Gambit". Rockman X and Zero were already scheduled to go there to try this new weapon, to see if it did in fact function properly. That night, Dr. Ishida was in his labratory, making some final adjustments before Rock and Zero showed. A group of Mavericks lead by a tall man in a cloak arrived on the island, their motives were clear, they were their to assassinate Dr. Gendo Ishida and destroy all records of his work forever. Guards were placed around the perimeter of the Facility, it seemed as though nothing could get inside the facility in one peice. The group of reploids, 4 to be exact including the cloaked man, approached the building. One of the reploids stepped forward and looked back to his commrades. They nodded and took a few steps back. The reploid moved his hand to his side and removed a sphereical device from it. He held the device in his hand and then placed his other hand on top of it. He turned it and as he did it made a beeping sound and a red light went off. The reploid threw the object at a group of guards. The guards saw it coming and scattered, hoping to escape the blast. Unfortunatly this was no ordinary grenade, as it hit the ground, a antennae emerged from the device and suddenly a low tone noise was heard emitting from it. A sphere of blue energy began to emit from the device, blue electricity could be seen arching from the sphere of energy as it moved away from the device and struck the guards. The sphere began to short out the electrical systems of the reploid guards, rendering them completly dead. The shell of the E.M.P. grenade rolled around and the electicity ceased. The assailant gave his comrades the sign to follow him and they did. The cloaked man suddenly stopped and looked about, his commrades stopped as well to see what he was doing. The man simply said "Wait here". His deep, almost inhuman voice lingered in the minds of the other's, they knew that once he spoke, they should most definetly listen. The cloaked man turned about and suddenly leapt out of sight. The three reploids moved apart and watched all directions for any guards. Back in the lab Dr. Ishida had just finished up with his final adjustments. His office was completly dark, except for the light of the computer moniter. Dr. Ishida looked as if his eye's were illuminated, but that was merely the effect of the light of the moniter reflecting off his glasses. Dr. Ishida got up and walked over to a shut window. the blinds were down and closed all the way. His hand moved to a button on the wall next to the blind, and he pushed down upon it. As he did the blinds opened slightly, giving him a view of the ocean. the ocean was quite beatiful, the moon shining of the surface, every star gleaming in the vast sky. Ishida turned around and placed his hand behind his back, as if he were waiting for soemthing....or someone rather. Ishida looked about and then cleared his throat. A deafening silence then overtook the room, and then the Doctor spoke.  
"Not bad.....but i suppose such work is to be expected from the leader of the Maverick rebellion..." The doctor spoke calmly, but to what was he talking to? After the Doctor ceased speaking a metallic clang could be heard, as if something fell from the ceiling. The thing could be heard coming towards the doctor, the clunking sound made as the thing took each step signified it as a reploid. The reploid moved into the moonlight, to reveal that it is in fact that cloaked figure. The Cloaked reploid examined the Doctor for a moment and then spoke.   
"You are unafraid? You must not realize the situation you are in." The reploids voice seemed to sound almost as if it were laughing, but also serious at the same time. The doctor shook his head and took a step towards the reploid.   
"No I beleive it is you who does not fully realize his position, surely you must have known i would have been expecting you...or is the leader of the mavericks given more credit then what he deserves?" The doctor finished with a grin on his face. The reploid growled and his cloak began to move back. the reploid tossed the cloak off and removed a metallic rod from his side. The Reploid pushed down upon a button located on this rod, and as he did a deadly looking curved blade emerged from the rod, resembling that of a scythe. The Reploid ran his left hand slowly along the blade and spoke.   
"Amusing, but you will find that luck will not find you well on this day Dr. Gendo Ishida.....pepare to die." With those words the Reploid drew his arm back, as he did the moonlight danced off the blade of the scythe, giving it a slight blue shine. The Reploid swung his arm down towards the Doctor, but immediatly stopped as he heard the sound of two Plasma Busters charging up behind him. Two voices suddenly spoke out.  
"Heh, look's like you were right on the money Doc, want us to finish this scumbag right here and now?" Said the first figure. The second figure took a step forward and spoke as well. "So.... this is the Rebellion leader everyones been talking about? We should probably take him into custody, right Zero?" asked the slightly younger sounding voice. The seemingly older reploid turned to the younger one. "Damnit X! Why'd you have to go and say who i was, huh? Ruined the big entrance and everything." The Doctor suddenly interupted. "No you need not destroy him, it would only make us as bad as he himself...." Zero sighed and began to walk forward towards the back of the reploid. He jabbed his Z-Buster into the back of the Reploid and moved close as he spoke so only he could hear him. "Just make sure you don't try anything rash, 'cause it would be a shame if i suddenly forgot what the doctor said and blew your ass to bits... " with that Zero backed away slightly with a large grin on his face. X cocked an eyebrow as he watched Zero do whatever he just did and said, but he decided to ignore it nd not bring it up. the reploid shook his head and spoke. "Well well, the famous Irregular Ryoushi, hmph i thought you fools would have been occuppied defending your headquarters by now...... oh dear..... that wasn't supposed to slip out... aha hahahahaaaa!" Zero Sneered and X seemed shocked. The maniacal laughter continued until suddenly a buster was heard charging up again. The sound did not reach a high tone, it only stayed at a level 1 charge. Zero growled and yelled out "Bastard, for your sake you had BEST be lying!" X raised his buster but did not charge it, he merely kept it aimed at the enemy reploid. "What do you mean? Who is attacking the HQ?" X asked in a quiet voice. The Reploid chuckled and then answered X. "Oh i merely sent some of my forces to annihilate your Headquarters in case you fools were stupid enough to come he... Graaaaaargh!" The reploid was cut off as a plasma bolt fired from Zero's buster and sent the reploid flying clear acrossed the lab. the Doctor got out of the way in time and stood over next to where X was. Zero lowered his buster, a whirring sound could be heard as from the front of the buster a hand emerged from within. His hand went to his side and he removed his Z-Sabre from the cap. Zero held it at his side and suddenly a green blade of thermal energy grew out of the handle. "Scumbag... I should kill you rig......... HELL WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Zero Brought the Z-Sabre above his head and placed both hands on the handle, with a quick downward swipe the plasma blade cleaved right through the abdoman of the reploid, leaving him in two pieces. The Reploid could be heard groaning, he pulled him self forward and tried to turn around to face them but he didn't. The reploid merely stayed where he was at, his parts scattered on the floor, and fluids could be seen spurting out of his severed body. "F....fools......you think you have won..? You think this......ugh...is the end? There are others.....many more......in fact..there is one greater in power then even I, so you......are still at a lo..............ss" the reploids body went rigid and his systems then suddenly shut down.   



End file.
